


Survival

by DessaPython



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demon Outbreak, Demons, Devilman Crybaby, F/M, Identity Reveal, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessaPython/pseuds/DessaPython
Summary: AS MUCH AS I LOVE A TRAGIC STORY I hate tragic stuff. Soooo.... this will likely be a collection of short stories where I rewrite the deaths/things, in general, that happened. (Also, this is my first story on this site, so please, if you have any pointers, I would appreciate them!)I NEED MORE AKIRA/MIKI IN MAH LIFE





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Akira and company get everyone out.

So a few things to note before reading, Kukun is in this but he's not during episode 9 (Cuz u know, he's dead, also were pretending that he got knocked out at the party but survived, so he doesn’t know about Miko), oh well I like him. Also, this story takes place like, right after the two hug. Cuz I want to see more of (and play with) that relationship. And since Hie and Babo don't even really speak I got rid of them. 

“You haven’t changed, Akira… We are family after all.” Those words played over and over in his mind. He tightened his arms around her, not to let her go for fear that he might be dreaming. Miki. Kind, understanding, beautiful, human Miki accepted him. Beautiful? His breath caught in his chest, drawing his attention to the warm feeling in his chest. He resolved to never let her go in that moment. 

“We need to go,” Miko broke the silence, startling the two apart. “with that announcement, people are going to be rioting in front of this place any moment.” 

“No. He needs to go.” Wamu interjected. “They're coming for him, not us.” He gestured towards Akira with his gun. 

Miko did her best to hide her frustration. “I’m sorry, have you not seen how the world has gone to shit out there? All they were told was that Akira was a demon, not that the rest of us were human.” She took a breath to stay calm. “Chances are they will kill everyone in the building to get to Akira.” 

“Then we need to get to the car, like, now.” Kukun jumped in. 

“No, that would be to easy for them to catch.” Everyone looked at Akira. “Miko, how many people do you think you can carry?” 

“Two, three tops, and still be able to move at a good speed.” 

“Alright, who wants to go with Miko?” Akira let a grin split his face. 

“What on earth are you to talking about?” Miki asked, shaking her head and looking at the two of them. 

“We're going to carry all of you out of here.” He bounced back. 

“I’ll go with Miko.” Kukun brought his hand up above eye level. 

“Me too,” Said Gabi, after a short pause. 

Akira looked at the remaining four, Miki, Wamu, Babo, and Hie. “So you four are coming with me?” 

“I guess.” Wamu shrugged. 

“Looks like it.” The smile he enjoyed so much crossed Miki’s face. 

After a moment of no responses, Wamu turned to Babo and Hie, “Well?” 

Hie, his gun still trained on Akira, gave a shakey head swing, no. Babo copied him. 

Miko snorted, “Then you two should have left a while ago, the further away from here you are the better. Get going.” She jerked her head towards the door. When the two of them remained frozen, she yelled, “NOW!” They both jumped, scrambling for the door, slamming it behind them. 

“Miki,” the girl turned her attention to Akira, “go pack a bag, quickly. Meet us on the roof.” 

“I’ll stay with her.” Miko offered. 

“Thanks, you three, come up to the roof with me.” 

***

(Insert bedroom scene from anime here) 

***

From the roof, the guys watched the chaos of the city. The cool night air seemed heavy with anticipation. Akira sat, legs dangling over the lege, while Wamu, Kukun, and Gabi paced anxiously.

“So how long have you been a demon?” Wamu broke the silence. 

“Since never.” Akira sighed. “I’m a Devilman, not a demon. So is Miko.”

“What's the difference?”

“Demons merge with humans, when they do, typically the demon wins over the human, but if the human wins over the demon, then they become a Devilman. A human mind and heart with the body, rushes, impulses, and instincts of a demon.” The girls had picked that moment to come up onto the roof. Soon thereafter a group of people with torches could be seen coming down the street towards the house. 

“Shit we gotta go,” Gabi swore, before approaching Miko, followed by Kukun. 

“How are you gonna’ carry us?” Kukun asked, letting his head fall to the side. Miki took a few steps away from her friend before turning to Akira. 

She smirked, ‘Like this.” Her shirt ripped and fell away as she shifted, eight long legs extended from her. “Get on. I hope you're not scared of spiders.” They could hear her smirk even with the fangs in her mouth. 

“Shit.” Wamu cursed as the two climbed onto her back. Turning to Akira, “So what the hell do you look like?” 

After a glance at Miki’s reassuring smile, Akira turned back to Wamu, “Not all that different from what you saw in the video.” He let go, feeling his human form give way to the demon that writhed inside him. Towering over the five of them, he paused, dreading a reaction. 

“Fuck.” Wamu’s face dropped.

Miki looked up at the figure. Taking in the blue skin, fur-covered legs, gigantic wings, taloned hands, and worried face. She felt herself chuckle. “Common, we need to go.” 

Her voice snapped him out of it. “Right.” Leaning down he picked her up. Waiting for Wamu to give some indicator that he was alright. 

The rapper shook his head. “Well, the world is fucked anyway.” He stepped forward and allowed Akira to pick him up. 

There was a crash and the shattering of glass beneath them. “Let's go!” Miko ran for the edge of the roof and jumped. 

Akira sported a wide toothy grin whilst looking down at his two passengers. “Hold on tight.” Crouching down, he threw the three of them into the air, spreading his wings wide to catch up with Miko.


End file.
